Rebirth
by Zarinia13
Summary: After dieing in hueco mundo, a few of the espada were lucky enough to gain a second chance to do things right...but the past loves to come back, causing them to remember there pst lives. Will they follow there past lives and posibly repeat it...or choose a new pth to a better future? Rated for nnoitra and grimmjows language and actions. chapters will be added as they are written.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Bleach or its characters, they belong to Tite Kubo)

Ain't no salvation for us, never has. With or without Aizen, that will never change." He recalled saying that, having committed it to memory. Aizen showing up only meant his strength increased, but matter how powerful his soul, Tesla's or any other soul in Hueco Mundo...they would all be condemned. He was okay with that. The one time, the Espada had ever prayed was as the blade of the 11th Division Captain cut through Tesla, before his very eye. In that moment, he prayed that Tesla would pass on, to either the Soul Society or reincarnated in the World of the Living. Anything was better then his only Fraccion going to Hell before he did.

Although it was very unexpected that he and other were reborn into the World of the Living. All going through their new lives, not recalling anything from their pasts, until they seemed to meet by pure chance...or was it destiny?

The school he attended appeared to have a Kendo class, in which he happily took. To his teachers surprise, he was very talented with a blade despite it being made of wood. Rarely ever having to correct his form or stance. Even more surprising as he had quickly climbedto being the team leader. Spending two years as the captain before something clicked in him, a memory. A picture of white sand, an aggravating hunger paired with a ravage hatred he could barely control. Rubbing his head a bit, Nnoitra sighed softly as the new class for Kendo came in. Gray hues looked over the class, and he shakes his head a bit. None of them would last even the week..others in the class seemed overconfident. With a grin upon his lips, he walked over to them to give a brief introduction, one student getting a good smack on the head for being snarky.

Then he saw the blond at the end..and another memory hit him.. Tesla who told you to interfere? Nothing was going to happen! He winced at this memory, instructing the others to start simple practices as he went to sit down. Watching the others practice as his gaze moved to look at the blond, who appeared to have a good handle on his weapon. Once his head felt better, Nnoitra stood and walked over to him, "Hey you. Let's spar." Calling out as he approached him, holding up his sword. The other blinked, staring at him in shock for a moment before nodding and held up his own sword. Others in the class spread out to make room for the two.

As Nnoitra got into stance, he said something he never expected to come from his own mouth, "Don't be weak, Tesla." He spoke just as he leapt into action. The four words had stunned the other, nearly making him fail to block the attack. Both males held their own for a good five minutes before the new student Tesla moved wrong and fell back with the force of Nnoitra's attack. As Nnoitra stood over him, more memories began to push into his mind..white sand, a blond haired boy, a new name and a new form. All of it was a blur but it was still there. Shaking his head slight to remove the memories away and then reached out to help Tesla back to his feet, "Sorry, man."

"I-i'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Dunno, why?"

"Then how did you know my name?"

Nnoitra shrugged at this, "Dunno, maybe we somewhere before, possibly in a past life?" He was half joking but it still made Tesla chuckle as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Maybe. Your Nnoitra right?"

"Yep, head of the Kendo class and self-proclaimed badass..!" Tesla gave a low chuckle as he got ready to spar once more. And the two continued to spar for the remainder of the class.

The rest of the day seemed to go on like normal, well minus the memories that continued to intrude in his mind. White sand everywhere, a large weapon, his height and a chain to his hip. A name, faint and distant followed by a golden light. A heat that he could taste upon the tip of his tongue...all the strange memories. "Damnit, the hell did I eat last night..." He grumbled as he opened his book and began to read, though he wasn't actually paying attention to the words on page. Thankfully this was his last class for the day, but he had good enough grades to not pay any attention.

He decided to give up trying and grabbed his notebook, opening it to the back and began to write. Writing down everything that he could of the odd memories and emotions. Through the entire class, it seemed the more that he wrote, the more that came to him. Filling up nearly three pages, front and back by the time the bell rang to signify the end of class. Standing up, he packed his things and headed out, keeping his head down so his hair kept his face hidden. Any of the students by this point knew that when he did this, he was busy or just wanting to leave as soon as he could. Walking past the front gate, he paused when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. "Nnoitra! Can I walk with you?"

Ah, it was Tesla who happily trotted over to him, again the memory of the blond in white apparel, a unique sword along with a strange band along his forehead that seemed to be made of bone. Nnoitra gave a shrug, "Sure, but I ain't talking much."

"Fine by me."

"..Hey, ah Tesla...does the words white sand mean anything to you?" Tesla blinked, and looked up to him, his eyes holding recognition to the words.

"So you have them too..? The visions...?"

"Is that what ya call em?"

"Yeah but...all I remember is..white sand and a large white hood..kind of like a spoon for a collar...beyond that, I don't remember much..."

"Well, maybe we met somewhere while we were young and it's just baby memories.." It was hard for him to convince himself, but it seemed to put Tesla at ease. The smaller male gave a small nod and stayed quiet as they walked toward the housing tracks where Nnoitra lived. To his surprise, Tesla happened to live two floors below him, in the same complex as he did. Waving goodbye, heading to their own little rooms. Doing their homework and went about the rest of the day.

As the sun set, Nnoitra pulled his notebook out of his bag from before, and headed up to the roof, overlooking most of the town he lived in, Karakura Town. Since he moved out, he had a strange attraction to the this place and now that he was here, he felt...closer. To what it was, he had no idea, sitting in his usual spot. He opened the notebook to what he wrote down earlier, scanning over everything. The longer he reads the notes, the more clear each event seemed until something snapped again. He turned to another page and began to sketch. Though art was not his strong suit, but if he worked hard enough it could be recognized as such. Continuing to draw and outline what he had seen in his memory, blond wild hair style, an eyepatch, the strange bone headband and the outfit. About an hour had passed as Nnoitra held up the paper and looked it over. His lip twitching as that particular vision became clear...it was Tesla. A different outfit and change in emotion but it was undeniably him. Staring at the picture, in which he did for a long while before shaking his head. "Somethings going on...and I'm gonna find out exactly what it is.."

The next day at school, Nnoitra waited in front of the building for Tesla, who was surprised to see the taller male, "Morning, Nnoitra!" He didn't reply but held up his notebook, having though hard about this decision but it seemed right. "About those memories...I don't think they're baby memories.." Tesla's smile faded as he looked the other over, Nnoitra caught that he might not have been looking at him, but maybe one of his memories. He shrugged it and took the notebook, flipping to the notes and reading them thoroughly. "You could taste that...weird heat? I could feel it in my eye...and this..I remember this too.." He read til he got to the end and to the picture. It made him hesitate and he looked up to him questioningly.

"Yeah, that's why I think its something different. How could it be infant memories when I remember seeing you...like that." Tesla stayed silent before handing the notebook back. Without say a word, he digs through his own bag to take out a notebook. As Nnoitra put his away, Tesla opened ot the back page and held it up for the other to see. What showed on the page was also a sketch, though it was clearly much better than his own, much cleaner lines. Throwing Nnoitra off a bit, Tesla was clearly a much better artist than he was. As gray hues scanned over the drawing, he came to realize that...it was him, dressed in white apparel. The chest was open, while the torso was covered. The shoes he found to be rather odd with the way the toe curled. Some small damn feet... Biting his lip, he returned his gaze to Tesla, "So..you're thinking this might have been...a past life...?"

"Possibly.."

"Did you also...see those things last night?"

"What things?" Nnoitra raised a brow, as he tucked his book away and began to walk alongside Tesla.

"There were these strange creataures all over the place last night...weird black creatures with white masks and hole in their chests..." Honestly, Nnoitra hadn't noticed anything last night. His mind had been too focused on writing and sketching to even bother. Although he had heard something, but it just wasn't enough to take his attention away from his notes. "Guess I missed em.."

"Weird. I saw one crawl up the building but then it just..avoided the roof. It avoided me too. Maybe...we used to be stronger than it..?"

"Huh..." The mention of being stronger than the creature brought another memory through his mind. Almost piercing his head.

"Tesla...you idiot! Run away!" The memory had hit him so hard, that he had stumbled back. Tesla instinctively grabbed onto the others arm to prevent him from stepping into the street.

"Nnoitra?" The voice of the other, seemed to cut through his vision and it faded from his mind as he turned his gaze to Tesla. A sigh passed over his lips, "I think I'm gonna skip school today.. I can't even keep focus with all this crap right now..." He said before carefully pulling his arm away. "You should continue on, you're new and can't afford to miss anything. Just tell my teachers I'm sick or something."

Tesla nodded his head, rubbing his arm a bit, "Just...promise to tell me what you find out?"

"Yeah, besides...I'm not a greedy asshole..well at least I hope not.." The last words he spoke made them both chuckle softly before they parted ways. Nnoitra had a feeling that he knew where to go to get the information he was looking for. He could be wrong, but it was all he had..

"Welcome to the Urahara Shop! What can I do for you today?" Nnoitra's face showed clear annoyance at the voice of the way too energetic shop owner. The green apparel of the male, seemed somehow familiar, including the green and white hat. Nnoitra placed his hand on his head as he looked around the shop, at odd trinkets and snacks.

"I have some...questions that I believe that you can answer." Kisuke eyed him past the fan before using it to lift his hat to see the strangers face better. Though it couldn't be seen, Kisuke clearly had a feeling of who this guy was. "I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say that you're remembering things you shouldn't be...~"

Gray hues widen as Nnoitra quickly walked over, and feel to his knees to get face to face with the male, "So you do know!" He exclaimed.

"My my, calm down. I had a feeling that you would recall something sooner or later..but not this soon. Come with me..~" With that he stood, and motioned with his fan for him to follow as he made his way to the back of the shop. Sliding open the door, it was revealed to be a full living space, big enough that Nnoitra's entire class could fit inside. Kisuke sits at the small table and motions for Nnoitra to sit as well, all while putting his fan away. A tray brought by Tessai, with two cups and a pot for tea. "This might be hard to believe...but.."

Nnoitra raised his hand to silence him, "May I speak first..?"

"Of course." Closing his eyes, Nnoitra pulled out his notebook, flipping tot he pages he had written then passed it over to the blond. "All these visions began after I met a kid at school, Tesla. This is the second day I've known him but..." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "I feel as though I have known him for years... I knew his name the very moment I saw him."

"Tesla? Hmm, more than likely, he was your fraccion." Nnoitra stares at him, a look of confusion upon his face. "My what..?"

"You see, all these memories are from your first life. You died and became an aggravated soul in which you lose your heart and become a hollow. From that point on, in Hueco Mundo, you ate and fought other hollows to climb up the food chain. Meeting Tesla along the way and kept him with you until you died as a hollow, or Arrancar in your case, which you had a human appearance bit with a bone section that was portrayed as your mask."

Nnoitra stared for a moment, before shaking his head, "Okay..uh..you're gonna have to repeat that and a little more slowly..." Kisuke lowered his head a bit and sighed some.

"You died twice, dying a human, in which you won't ever remember that life, then you died as a Arrancar."

"What the hell is a hollow...and Arrancar?"

"Most of them are large black creatures with white mask for a face. Arrancar...are more human looking, with powers of a hollow, but a sword that will allow you to awaken the power you had before when you were still a hollow." Tesla's words echoed in the back of his mind, but he chose to ignore it now as he motioned for Kisuke to continue.

With a nod he resumed, "At that point hollows, began to eat other hollows to fulfill a hunger they could never escape from. As they got to a certain amount, they would fuse and form into a Gillian, the lowest level of Hollows. Once enough are devoured once more, you can change into that of an Adjuchas, often these hollows will lead Gillian into battle. If an Adjuchas doesn't continue to devour others it will revert to that of a Gillian. Another level is the Vasto Lorde, a very rare level of Hollow, looking much like a human and only a select amount, less than that of ten. The possibility of changing to this form is not very likely, but if you did manage to be an Adjuchas or higher, you would be recruited by a man by the name of Sosuke Aizen."

Nnoitra has listened as best as he could but about halfway through the males explanation the memories began to hit him. Eating, attack, killing...a human voice and a somewhat soothing voice..then a white burning pain. A hiss sounded out from the raven haired male, and he brought his hand over his left eye. This was no memory..! This was real pain! Nnoitra let out an agonizing cry as he fell to his side. Kisuke immediately got up and rushed over to him to attempt to help but with the way Nnoitra was flailing around it was hard to even get him pinned down. As Nnoitra began to fade out of consciousness he heard the shop owner call for help, then promise that he would be okay.

His eye opened to find he was staring upward at the ceiling of the hospital, part of his face seemed to itch..what was it? He tried to sit up then raise his hand to figure out what it was. "Nnoitra, you don't need to be sitting up." It was Tesla, standing on his...left? What..wait..he couldn't see.

"What..the..?"

"Sorry if I startled you..apparently..your left eye just...failed.."

"F-failed..?"

"They said the nerve was...cut or something and it just...stopped. I'm not sure of the exact terms the doctor used but they had to remove it.."

"Gone..?" He mumbled to himself as he moved his hand over the bandages over his now empty eye socket. His hand began to tremble as he lowered his head. He suddenly felt shame and anger at the loss of his eye. He soon relaxed back into laying on the hospital bed. "Where's that guy...?" He inquired softly. Tesla tilted his head and looked around the room.

"What guy?"

"The shopkeeper...Tesla, he knows us..or he knows us from before this...when we were something else."

"Arrancar." The voice sounded at the other side of the room, and there sat Kisuke Urahara, the shopkeeper. His arm appeared wrapped, which meant that Nnoitra somehow scratched him in his flailing from the immense pain. "You passed out from the pain before I got to that part. But yes, you two were known as Arrancars before you died again, and instead of going to Hell, you were granted to be reborn as humans again."

"Oi, if we were something strong before, what the hell happened?" He asks as he points to his bandaged eye.

"From my understanding, it appears that in your first human life, you lost your left eye. It seems that it just carried over to your Arrancar form and then this one. Your soul realized that you no longer have it and that is more than likely why that happened.."

"I see..." He wasn't happy with that explanation, but it was all he had.

"Nnoitra, are you sure that we can even trust what this guy is telling us?"

"No, but...he knows things we don't..." Tesla slowly nodded his head and sighed some.

"Alright, the teacher said because of the incident we can have the rest of the week off."

"Tch, it's Friday..."

"Um...the surgery was yesterday, you were out..for a few days..." Nnoitra stared at the blonde boy, his eye wide at the information, then he shakes his head with a groan. "Uh-huh..fine. Let's hear it, shop owner..."

Kisuke chuckled and adjusted his hat upon his head, "The name is Kisuke Urahara, and I suggest you get comfortable...~"

EDITORS NOTE: Don't believe when Nnoitra says he's sorry. It's a lie. He's a dick. Dicks are never sorry. X3


	2. update

Okay so, i am curently working on the next chapter and i realise that it would be better to edit the first chapter first so... next chapter may be up within 2 to 3 weeks, depending on writers block.

any way, i wanted to ask how everyone thinks of the first chapter? my 3 best friends have told me its good but i want to hear your opinions! so let me know! send me messages!

and if you have any miscellanious information about the characters, please let me know.

any way, i have to get back to work, so let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

As much as i hate to do ths, it has to be done. Because of some reacen family issues, the second chapter will take longer than expected. Sorry i didnt get here sooner to say that.

it may also be much shorter cause writers block andmy imagination apparently sucks as someone pointed out.  
Im trying my best here.  
so, for those of you who are willing to wait, thank ill try to get it up soon.


End file.
